


Try Harder

by DictionaryWrites



Series: I'm Only Teasing, Doc [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Crying, Denial, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, mentions of fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the kink meme, but not with Enjolras and Grantaire, with Combeferre and Courfeyrac. Courf quite enjoys it when Combeferre fingers him but he doesn't quite do it right so Courfeyrac kicks him out of the way and shows him how it's done - on himself of course, Combeferre hasn't earned the right to a fingering just yet. Mentions of fisting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Harder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Original Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30753) by Anonymous. 



Combeferre was eager between Courfeyrac's legs - they'd been working on pamphlets and speeches and  ~~arguing~~  talking with Enjolras about the benefits of protests, and now, both of them were eager to relax. Courfeyrac had had Combeferre kneel as soon as they'd entered their apartment, taken off his clothes, and settled in the old armchair.

"You can fingerfuck me." He allowed, and Combeferre was  _desperate_  in moving forwards, because Courfeyrac knew very well this was definitely his thing, and moreover that both of them were tired and Courfeyrac couldn't bear the idea of fucking the other man for now. His muscles ached, and it was far too much effort. Combeferre took the lube Courfeyrac offered and drizzled it over his fingers before fucking forwards. It wasn't that Combeferre did not know what he was doing: he'd done this a dozen times to himself for Courfeyrac to watch, even if this was the first time he'd allowed Combeferre to do the same to him.

But dear God, he was so  _slow_  about it, and far too gentle for Courfeyrac's liking. "I said fingerfuck me, Ferre, not give me a fucking prostate exam." Combeferre let out a choked sound and his cheeks tinged a pink colour, and yes, that was the long and short of it - Combeferre, on a day like this, wanted to be degraded. The whole point of their games together was Combeferre being able to be taken care of, to be able to give up control, but some days, some days, he wanted Courfeyrac to completely humiliate him. And, well. Courfeyrac would not deny he was happy to oblige. Combeferre tried to speed up the movements of his fingers, but it still wasn't as rough as Courfeyrac wanted, not at all.

He put his foot on Combeferre's shoulder, pushing him back, and the medical student let out a whine of loss, but put his hands behind his back. He knew his place, after all. "I'll just have to show you how it's done." Courfeyrac purred, and Combeferre's hands went eagerly to his own belt, but at Courfeyrac's laugh, he stopped short. "Oh, no, no, no, boy-o." 

He spread his thighs wide, cupping his cock and his balls and holding them away from his ass with his left hand, his right, fingers slathered with lube, moving below. He fucked two fingers forwards, and he moved them quickly, roughly, scissoring them and opening himself up as best as he could.

Combeferre let out a  _whine_ , his lips slightly parted, his eyes wide over his glasses, hands behind his back, and he leaned forwards with a hungry expression. All of Combeferre's rational, logical words had disappeared from his head, and all he could focus on was the clench of Courfeyrac's entrance around the clever digits, the quiver of his dom's thighs, and the slight pearling at the tip of his cock.

Just as Courfeyrac liked it.

Courfeyrac fucked a third finger in, letting his head fall back, and he let out a low moan. "Feels so  _good,_ Combeferre, God, haven't done this for so _long_. Sometimes a guy just needs to get fucked, you know?" And Combeferre did know, God did he know, but the words weren't coming. "Shit, need a  _cock_  in me, Ferre, fuck. Or more fingers..." And Courfeyrac added a  _fourth_ , feeling the slight stretch burn and ache.

Combeferre let out a little cry, and he fucked his hips, cock still under two layers of cloth, uselessly against the air. "Please, Courfeyrac, let me, let me touch-"

"Feels so  _good_ , Combeferre." Courfeyrac said, talking over the medical student's pleas with no qualms about it. "Feeling myself stretch to take it, God, fuck, I love those doctor's fingers of yours but you just weren't  _getting_ it - I need it rough."

"I can be rough, sir,  _please_ , please-" Combeferre's cheeks were burning, his knees trembling where he leaned on them, and he opened and closed his mouth, swallowing regularly. Sweat was beading on his forehead, and his usually perfectly placed hair was dishevelled - he really was a pretty picture of desperation. Courfeyrac considered the benefits of having a framed photograph of him, just like this, on his bedroom wall.

"Can you though, Combeferre? I'm not sure you  _can_. I know you're a greedy little slut who can't get enough of me (which is understandable: I'm quite the catch), but I don't think you've got the hang of it. I'll just have to please myself."

Combeferre's next sound was an utterance of "Please!" through a slight tearing of his eyes, but he hadn't safeworded, and he wasn't nearly at his limit yet, so Courfeyrac continued. He knew his sub inside out, and Combeferre could last a lot longer than this.

"Fuck, maybe you should do even  _more,_ Combeferre. You're really going to have to try harder, try and impress me."

"Let me, let me, please, whatever you want-"

"I wonder if you could get this fist of mine in me, Combeferre." The medical student choked out a noise, and then he was  _sobbing_.

"Please, God, Courfeyrac, please, please let me, I want to,  _need_  to-"

"Need to what? Come on, darling, use your words." 

"Fuck, let me- let me fist you-" Courfeyrac was grinning as he sped the fuck of his fingers, enjoying the sensation, enjoying the leak of his own cock against his stomach. Combeferre was watching him with wide eyes, tears stained on his cheeks and sliding under the frames of his glasses where they touched his skin, but he cared not a jot for his dignity when he was like this. 

"You want to, huh? Roll those pretty sleeves up, lube up your hand, God, Combeferre, I want it. Want you to prep me with those slender, pretty fingers of yours - and like this, not gently." Combeferre mewled, trying to shift so his cock would press, at the very least, against his own thigh, as he kept his hands behind his back. "Put your fucking  _fist_  in me, God, stretch me open, have my fucking ass clenching around your wrist-"

"Courfeyrac,  **please** -"

"Come and fuck me, darling." And Combeferre had never been so eager to obey in his life - he nearly tore at his belt and his fly, and when he was fucking forwards, fabric of his trousers rubbing against Courfeyrac's thighs in the  _best_  of ways, he groaned.

"So beautiful, pretty, gorgeous, spectacular, on an almost inhuman level-" The words came out a babble against Courfeyrac's neck as Combeferre fucked his hips forwards, quick and with a slightly off, clumsy rhythm spawned from being teased for a good twenty minutes. "Sublime, dear God, to see you clenching around your  _fingers_  like that, I'm quite affected-"

Courfeyrac dragged his fingers down Combeferre's back. "That's my boy, come on now, make me come, doc." Combeferre grabbed desperately at Courfeyrac's cock, working fast as he dipped and bit and nipped at the sensitive part of Courfeyrac's neck.

Courfeyrac's orgasm was  _spectacular_ , leaving him seeing white and going relaxed under his sub's attentions, and Combeferre followed after him quickly, letting out desperate sobs. "That's my boy, come on, Ferre." Courfeyrac murmured when he pulled out, pulling him close and then bundling himself into the taller man's lap. "You were fantastic."

"I wasn't rough enough-"

"That's why I showed you how to do it." Courfeyrac purred, pressing a kiss to Combeferre's jaw, wet and salty with tears that had slid down his face, and Combeferre pressed eagerly into the touch. "You want to fist me that much, huh?" And Combeferre trembled, biting his lip, but Courfeyrac went on, "Sounds hot."

"God,  _please_ -"

"Not today, darling, I'm tired, but another." Courfeyrac put his hand over Combeferre's chest. "Though, I'd like to see if I could wring another orgasm out of  _you_. After I let you up, I expect you on your knees on the bed, and I'll show you how fingerfucking is  _supposed_  to feel like."

Combeferre nodded, hiding his face against Courfeyrac's neck, and the latter pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Your hair is messy. I love it." Courfeyrac purred.

"Your hair is always messy."

"And yours never is: it's a novelty." Courfeyrac said lazily; Combeferre laughed a little, and held the other closely.

"A novelty?"

"Exactly."


End file.
